Transformers: Terror
by shadowfang11
Summary: Well, imagine if the war led the two sides to Earth...then fought for it's future! My version of Transformers with different characters and plots. What separates me from Michael Bay? I have developing characters and a plot that makes sense. Screw you Michael Bay for not delivering! But I'm here! Please comment and folllow :)


**A/N: Ok, so this is my first fanfic in a while so I've hopefully gotten better (you be the judge). Reviews and comments are welcome and please enjoy my vision of the war. **

The cold night bit at literally everything that moved, alive or not. The wind only increasing its sting. Several large men pulled at the controls and levers in front of them while breathing in the salty air, listening as the waves crashed into the large steel stands below. The majority of the workmen on the oilrig are asleep, with along a skeleton crew monitoring things, making sure no major incidents occur while everyone is away from their posts. The chief electrician rolled his eyes as he watches the monitors stay the exact same, as they have been for the last three hours.

"Third late night shift in a row. I thought I was meant to be useful." He mumbles to himself before drinking more of his coffee.

"You try staying up for more than twenty four hours straight, it'll bloody kill ya." His Irish says as he taps several buttons, pondering their use.

The chief laughs and shakes his head. He looks back at the monitor and jumps up. A small dot briefly appears on the green screen before vanishing. A scale beside it jumps from zero to five hundred within a second before returning to zero again in an instant.

"George, I think there's an earthquake." He stammers.

George walks over to the screens and turns to his friend, shaking his head.

"I think you've had too many…"

His eyes watch as the dot appears again but much closer to the oilrig than last time. The scale goes from zero to a thousand and vanishes again with the dot.

"It's not an earthquake. We would've felt it by now and they spread, that just stayed in one spot."

"Typhoon?"

"That doesn't affect seismic activity nor does a boat. Get the boss, he'll wanna see this."

The chief jumps up and begins to walk towards the door of the observation deck but he turns around once he hears a beep. He turns around to see the dot within a hundred metres of sea level and rising to the top, remaining visible for once. It's the size of a small boat, too small for a submarine but what else is it? The chief walks outside and instantly regrets not getting his jumper as the cold air attacks him. He starts to run across the edge of the platform before running up steel stairs and gripping the wire at his side. A violent _vrrrmmm _enters his ears as the rig itself starts to shake. The chief nearly falls but narrow escapes the water below him by gripping the wire and holding his weight into it. He closes his eyes as a large object hovers out of the water and levitates towards the main base of the oilrig. The chief stares at it in shock as the large grey sphere hovers within thirty metres of him. He backs away quickly as several members of the sleeping crew walk out to see the commotion. They instantly retreat back in fear as it starts to creak. Several lines form along the smooth steel and the sound of gears and clogs shifting echoes throughout the ocean as two plates of metal slide to the side, revealing a singular red lens and several large missile launchers. The weapons looked sleek and powerful, considering how small they were.

Who would use small weapons unless they were strong? The red visor glowed and flashed twice as it zoomed in on the tubes and tanks that the crew used to store their future pay in. After several moments it finished its analysis as the overseer walked out with a phone his hand.

"_Diagnostics complete. Energy levels: sustainable. Energy form: liquid. Power levels: Optimal. Compatible: Transferable then possible for processing." _The machine said in an electrical monotone voice.

The overseer quickly dialled the authorities but the machine focussed on his phone.

"_Basic communications device. Difficulty: None existent."_

A small barrel appeared underneath one of the missile launchers and it fired a small but bright blue beam at the phone. It instantly melted the phone and the overseer screamed in absolute pain as his hand was scorched in the heat. He cupped his wrist as he panted and growled in pain as the machine turned its attention towards the whole oilrig.

"_Accessing planet database. Locating similar locations…finding several dozen with layers underneath this surface. Planet shows promise in relieving power shortage strains. Sending report…complete. Termination of witnesses in progress."_

The missiles creaked and hissed as they lit up and the machine altered its course to get the best range. Only two missiles would obliterate it and why waste ammunition? The chief looked at the machine in terror as he started to walk backwards. He trips over and lands on the hard surface, watching his death. The machine prepares to fire but a loud clang and what sounded like artillery firing cut through before it. A huge round tore straight through the machine, ripping a large chunk of it off while going straight through. The machine wheezes and appears to groan as it tries to access auxiliary and emergency power and defence protocols. Another shot finishes it off, blasting apart its head. The machine hurls towards the sea as a light blue liquid oozes out of the tears and circuits of the machine. It crashes to the ocean with a thud and the chief murmurs a prayer to god_. The army is here. _It was a common thought as everyone looked around, expecting to see a warship or aircraft. Nothing. The chief gets up and runs over to wire fence, staring at a black ocean.

The only thing visible is the large chunk of metal sinking towards the bottom of the sea but the chief court a glimpse of something else. It was only for a second but…

"Was that a metal hand?" He murmured to himself as the others began calling for help.

The one thing about being aboard a flagship is that no one ever speaks. If they do it's either reports or complaints and only one choice offers you a small chance of living. The warship is huge, housing three medical bays, a large lab, two hangers, a weapons load-out, a brig, a training room and a bridge along with quarters for everyone on board. Some were large, belonging to high ranking officers while the rest were shared but no one complained, not unless they like the feeling of a fusion cannon. Another thing about being on a flagship is that it's hard to forget what side it belongs to. Every wall has just one symbol on it. The symbol of a rising dawn…a dawn of terror.

The bridge is a single pathway that leads to a large chair facing the large windows and screens ahead. On a lower level and on either side of the pathway are the communication, system controls and the helm. A tall, slender form rolls his optics while tapping his sharp talons against the scarred metal on his arm. He's not thin but compared to everyone else on the ship he is. But that does not challenge his fighting abilities or his speed. That's the only reason he's still online, because he's useful despite his snivelling and treacherous tendencies. The two red wings on his back plates are small but noticeable as he shifts uncomfortably. The much larger being next to him is busy reading a screen in his only hand, the other being a very large and very power cannon that rips energy apart and shifts them into a more powerful type. The black and purple scientist was in no way broad over brains but he cheated. He has both, much to the annoyance and anger of his comrade that is on the other side of the door with him. His singular red optic was so into the information his was ready he only just noticed his closest, in his version, ally come in.

The third being appeared behind the thick metal doors as they slid sideways. He's a cross between the two. He's stronger and thicker than the flyer but not as big as the scientist. The large singular lens has a dot of red among a darker red, showing where he's looking. He looks at his comrades briefly before instantly moving towards the chair where a large arm can be seen holding the user's none-visible head up. The communications officer stopped halfway and dropped to his knee.

"My lord," the robotic monotone echoed, "one of the drones has sent in a report."

Silence. The flier smirks while the other remains quiet. It's hard to tell what he's thinking considering he has no facial features, only a red optic. The communications officer pressed on.

"It reported energy levels that we could survive on for thirty cycles. The inhabitants are a weak and technologically-"

"What of the drone?" The flier sneers and the officer responds without rising or turning.

"The…_humans…_destroyed it."

"And yet they are no threat." The flier chuckles.

"There is a large difference between drone and decepticon, Starscream." The purple one says while looking at Starscream.

Starscream snarls but remains quiet.

"If we were to pursue this planet, we may find another planet with the resources to build the convertor."

"How far?" A deep and menacing voice growls.

"Two semi cycles. It is a small solar system. Their star is young and bright. We could easily tune our frequencies to match its radiation, cloaking ourselves until we have more information."

"Logical and achievable. I shall start turning our frequencies as soon as you command." The purple one offers.

"Do it. Keep me informed of all progress. Any sign of them?" Their leader snarls.

Starscream and the large one exchange glances before the latter speaks.

"Not yet. Not since that world in the Tycloon system." He replies.

Silence. Taking that as a sign to leave the large one and the communications officer leave, heading to the level below them. Starscream stays longer, glaring at his hated master. If this planet does hold energy, he has to act soon or else his master will have enough power and influence to hold out for another hundred cycles. He is too tired of waiting for that to happen. Finally, he moves and heads towards the hanger, no doubt he'll need to command the seekers soon.

The small red and yellow figure whistled as he rubbed his smooth plated head. His wires had grown strained with all these reprogramming shifts he signed up for. It's the only thing he can do for now. He isn't the doctor and scientist, the weapons specialist, the sexy scout, the second in command or the boss. So, he was stuck repairing the ship until something else came up. The impact of the ship and this planet's ocean sent the ship into a form of shock, all power go on standby almost instantly. Still, better than being the scout…who has been tasked with the glorious job of collecting…oil? He doesn't know much of these terms. The only oil he knows of is the type you use to fix and smooth the body. The large body behind him opens and he smirks without turning around.

"Have a nice swim?" He asks with tapping several icons, checking if they are working or not.

"Mind your tone, youngling. I am your commander regardless of our leader."

"How does that work?" He asks, staring at the tall blue and white mech who is nearly twice his overall size.

"It's call rank and I suggest you respect it." He says with an professional tone.

"You're just jealous Prime likes me more than you, Magnus." He calls to him as the large officer carries a small drone of some sorts.

He shrugs and moves over to the next panel.

"Communications…great."

Ultra Magnus is the second largest in the scout ship, second to only Prime. His white and blue colours cover his frame as two large pads protrude on each shoulder. His head was almost head shaped example with two optics, a mouth and an expressionless face. He walks through the ship, passing by the science lab being repaired by the one he deemed the wisest here. Those four are the only ones here. The scout and weapons expert are out looking for useful items to speed up repairs. He walks into the control room and places the drone on a bench before standing stiff and formally as he looks over to his only friend and commander. It's hard to be liked when you're to the book as often as Magnus is. Optimus Prime, last of his line, is a large mech capable of battle and having the scars to prove it, few doubt him. His red and blue colours draw attention as does his helmet shaped head. A common joke was the long lost son of Prime being Magnus. Prime turns around and smiles at his friend, the plates of his mouth and face shifting.

"Commander, I have an emergency." Magnus says as he stands stiff.

"Relax friend, what is that?" He asks as he looks at the drone.

Magnus relaxes and looks at the drone to.

"When scouting for energy level I came across a spike. At first I thought it was the humans but I recognised the energy. The particles were moving and appearing out of nowhere, shifting gravity and-"

"And allowing something to enter while being nowhere near the place. Transwarp transportation. I remember that formula very easily. You know, I invented. Then…well Perceptor took credit for it…and you all believed him. He got a medal…where the hell is mine?!" A short blue and white mech shouts as he enters alongside the youngest on the ship.

The scientist is short but just a tad taller than the scout. He's more dark blue than white, allowing Magnus and himself a difference in colours. His head is round with two panels protruding out either side that glow blue whenever he speaks. His mouth is covered in a plate that allows him to stop his jaw from falling of him after a fierce but disastrous fight. Magnus looks at the red and yellow mech and starts moving in shock.

"This is a private meeting for officers only, please-"

"Magnus, there's only six of us. He can know." Optimus says.

"As you wish sir. This drone came and scanned the mining facility and reported its findings."

"Can we intercept the message?" The young soldier asks.

"How long ago was it sent?" The short mech asks as he tugs at one face panels.

"One human hour." Magnus replies.

"Then its master has already received it. Transwarp signals are fast…Perceptor you lying-"

"Then…would they come here?" The young one asks with uncertainty.

"I do not know. If they are desperate then yes." Their leader says.

"Will they use the Transwarp Engines to get instantly?" Magnus asks.

"No, they don't have the power. We're talking about shifting space. That takes large amounts of power and if they're desperate enough to be scanning any planet they see, they don't have that." The scientist explains.

"Wheeljack, start repairing the communications and defence systems with Hot Rod. Magnus, contact the others and get them here. Dismissed."

The three of them went their separate ways as Prime glanced at the screen in front of him. He clenches his fists as he watches the orbital map of Earth.

"Let the games begin, old friend."

"WOULD YOU MIND PAYING ATTENTION?" Miss Haver calls to her sleeping student.

Markus shoots up and smiles wickedly at her. He hates geography with a passion and his teacher knows. Maybe sleeping a bit less would've helped…

"What is our nation's capital?" She asks.

"Australia or U.S.?" He asks.

It's a fair question. He often gets confused when it comes to the word '_our'_. Moving to this country last year was the worst moment of his life. No more friends, no more relaxed laws and no more useless political arguments with ministers no one liked. Still, the babes love the accent here. His teacher nearly breaks her pen and smiles tightly at him.

"Here."

"Washington, even I know that."

"Good. What's the capital of Utah?"

"We live in California." He says in mock shock.

"Yes, but most sixteen-year-olds can answer the question."

He thinks for a moment then answers with a smile.

"Salt Lake City."

She nearly breaks her pen again but smiles again.

"Good. Now you can stay back after class and make up for sleeping."

"What? It's not like I'm going to sue this later. I mean, am I going to get stuck in the middle of nowhere?"

His argument went nowhere and he was forced to stay behind and write lines. He hated this subject with a serious passion. He begins walking home as he does every day. It's not that far away. The one thing that he did like about the move was the beaches. Due to the fact it's a small town there's not that much visitors which is good. He moves along an alleyway before hearing a group of footsteps and groaning to himself.

"Hey, dingo lover!" Someone yells from behind him.

"Not again." He mumbles.

Ever since he got here a group of the typical jocks you see in movies have been making his life a living hell. What for? Being different! Being a smartass doesn't help but they started it! One of them grabs his shoulder and spins him around, pushing him into a car. One of them hold him by one shoulder each while the third and fourth smile at him.

"We missed you at lunch. Where were you?" He asks mockingly while rubbing his knuckles.

"Um…well, you're girlfriend called and said something about a real size and ooff!" He groans as one of them punches his stomach, making him wince and cringe.

"You're funny, aren't you?"

"She seems to think so. Ooofff!"

He cringes again and he coughs.

"Stupid koala hugger. You should learn to be quiet sometimes."

"He's probably too dumb to know what that means." The one holding his right shoulder says and they all laugh.

"Ha…we have, you know, better medical programs. And then there's our educational rankings…ooofff! Four on one, who fair and courageous you are, coward!" He spits before the next punch.

That one was to the face and the others let go of him, making him fall to the ground. They laugh and begin walking away.

"Make sure to hide your baby, a dingo might get it!" One of them calls.

"How original." He mutters while getting up. "Might go for a walk now, considering I have to wait for the bruises to fade."

The communications officer silently enters the bridge again and kneels before his master. Starscream is watching from his usual corner, eyeing everything with utter hatred. Their leader is still at his seat, literally having not moved a single gear in two hours.

"Lord, we are here."

"I can see, Soundwave." He calls.

Earth is easily seen floating from the windows and screens ahead of them. Starscream shakes his head.

"Why bother with such a small world? What could they possibly offer?"

"Energy." Soundwave says quickly, making Starscream glare at him. "We have also detected two Autobot signals."

At that their lord's hand tightens and he places it beside him.

"Who are they?"

"One is the second in command and the other isn't known." Soundwave replies.

"Allow me my lord to personally handle it." Starscream offers with a grin that says too much.

"And allow you to fail me? You forget why we are in such need for energy. If it wasn't for that trap you got us into with those insects from Palora, we could've made the convertor by now!" Their leader snaps. "Soundwave, send Shockwave and Thundercracker to handle it. I want you to monitor the signals and locate their base."

"By your command." Soundwave says before getting up and quickly leaving.

"Why not me?" Cries Starscream.

"Because you are to deliver aerial support when needed. If his second in command is here, so is he."

Starscream chuckles and nods.

"Your skills in tactical thinking far outweigh my own." Starscream sneers before exiting. "Thundercracker over me! I should be the one to kill off his sub commander! I will see to this!"

Markus murmurs to himself as he walks down the dark path. The entire area was empty, just a beach then a road and then more sand with the road leading into town. The bruises had started to show and sting when touched. Markus should his head as he walked along the road. He looked up and stroked his chin while thinking. A large blue and white semi-trailer truck with a small metal symbol on the buffer is just randomly parked in the middle of nowhere…and no one is near here. _Now, I don't encourage theft but…one touch can't hurt._ Markus walked over to the truck and touched it. It's warm, the engine is on.

"I wonder…"

He walks over to the door but it quickly locks…by itself.

"Great…the Chinese have invented self locking doors. What next?"

The sound of another engine catches his attention and he walks around to see a pink Ferrari racing down the road. The trucks engine seems to get louder and Markus looks above the Ferrari. Two objects are following it in the air and closing in on it fast. _Is that a jet?_ Something large pretty much hurls Markus to the beach. The sound of metal clanging and gears shifting making him go up to see the truck turn into a freaking huge robot. The robot had large pads on its shoulders and looks scarred, the painting cut at. It moves to the left to cover Markus as the Ferrari flies straight off the road and turns into a much smaller robot. Instead of being bulking and square like the blue and white one, this one is smooth and slender. It runs at him and he instantly moves away but it stops and looks ahead, a triple barrelled cannon coming out of its palm as its fingers snap backwards.

"Get the native out!" The large one yells as a huge double cannon replaces his left arm.

The pink robot looks at Markus and turns back into a car.

"Get in." A female voice says as the door opens but itself.

Markus waits but something explodes to his left and he flies to the side while screaming. Before he crashes into the ground something grabs him and shifts until he ends up on a leather seat. The Ferrari revs before shooting off, leaving the large one two handle two alien jets.

Magnus starts firing at the smaller jet but the large purple one fires the large cannon below the actual jet itself. The red energy hurls at the Autobot as he dives to the right and misses it but while firing at his enemy. He lands several hits but not enough to count. The smaller one however gets hit in the cockpit and crashes into the ground, slowly transforming. The purple on stops ahead of Magnus and hovers before transforming. Shockwave stares at the Autobot before stepping closer. Magnus readies himself against the infamous scientist, ready to avenge all those who have died to his experiments.

"Magnus, surrender or die painful." He says flatly.

"I would prefer avenging the sparks you took!" He snaps back.

"The odds are not in your favour. Logic dictates that I will this confrontation." He says.

"Is that so?" He says with a smile.

Magnus transformers and slams his alt mode into Shockwave hard, smashing him into ground and an empty public toilet. Shockwave barely gets up before Magnus slams him back down to ground. Magnus readies his cannon and fires two loads into Shockwave's shoulder. He doesn't even wince as his shoulder plates burn and melt. He wraps his hand around Magnus' throat and slams him to the ground before picking him up and blasting him away. Magnus yells as the pain goes through his circuits. He lands on his back but he slams both feet into Shockwave and instantly grabs into his shoulders. He winces as he starts pulling and Shockwave tries to get him off but Magnus yanks back and rips several plates off his armour, revealing circuits, clogs and wires. Shockwave stumbles back but quickly fires again and Magnus flies into the sand. Just as he gets up the second jet flies at him. However, a red and yellow vintage firebird drives straight into it and makes it crash into ground. Hot Rod transforms and stands back to back with Magnus.

"Got your back, commander." Rod says eagerly.

"Good. I'll handle one eye and you take out flyboy." He orders before they run off to their targets.

Hot Rod dives to the ground to miss a missiles and transforms, easily avoiding fire, before changing again and running around the seeker, firing his machine guns at him. Thundecracker writhes in pain as the bullets hit him hard and he snarls as he turns around and pushes Hot Rod to the ground before firing at his leg. The missile blows away a large part of it and he screams in pain while clutching it. Thundercracker smiles and Hot Rod looks over. Magnus isn't doing too well either. He narrowly misses a kick only to be punched and fire at. He spins around and scores a hit to Shockwave's weakened shoulder. Shockwave knocks Magnus down with his gun and as it at Magnus' head.

"Logic proved correct once again, Autobot fool." He says coldly.

Suddenly a bright flash blinds everyone and Hot Rod feels someone help him up and carry him.

"We need to go, boy! Now, ocean! Go, now!" Wheeljack yells before transforming and vanishing into the sea.

Hot Rod slowly transforms and follows his friend. Magnus follows last, angered by his defeat.

…

**A/N**: **You like? Please say yes! Reviews and constructive criticism would be happily accepted. I'll try to update this once a week and we'll we where it goes from there. **

**Hope you enjoy**


End file.
